In modern semiconductor fabrication, there exists a variety of tools for processing (e.g. lithography) and performing analysis (e.g. metrology or inspection) upon a wafers, masks, or other manufactured structures. These tools may experience drifts, debris buildup, or damage over time. As a result, various tool components may need to be adjusted, cleaned, or replaced to maintain process parameters within manufacturing specifications.
Specialized monitor wafers are often used for tool matching. These wafers must be qualified on a healthy tool and shipped out to users. Periodically, the user may run a monitor wafer to determine necessary adjustments or repairs based upon a correlation between deviations in measured parameters of the monitor wafer and one or more correctable tool conditions. Since this process is intrusive to the fabrication process and requires specialized wafers which may need to be replaced from time to time, the current tool matching process is burdensome on users and may not be performed as frequently as needed. To avoid degraded fabrication quality, a less burdensome tool matching process is needed in the art.